The invention relates to an electronic trip device performing protection functions and various ancillary functions, comprising means for measuring the current flowing in one or more conductors of a power supply system to be monitored, a self-powered supply connected to the measuring means, and a processing unit comprising communication means designed to transmit information to a monitoring device, means for comparing the current with preset values and disabling means to disable predetermined ancillary functions when the current is lower than said values so as to achieve a power saving in the trip device.
The object of the present invention is to improve a trip device of this type to enable it to be monitored remotely.